kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
Similar to the command styles in BBS and spirit links in KH3D, Auras are unique elemental battle systems that empower you with new abilities and commands.Auras come in three levels, with the third being exclusive to only one player. The enhanced physical and magical skills made available by Auras create more effective methods and strategies of combat. ONLY ONE AURA CAN BE EQUIPPED PER BATTLE Gaining and Upgrading Once a player becomes a Keyblade Master, they are able to use up to three different Auras. These three auras represent the keyblade wielders path that they follow. Their tertiary Aura is unable to pass level one, their secondary Aura being able to access level two, but only their primary aura can access the third and final level. Player are able to activate the Aura before their turn by shouting the Aura's name. If an Aura has an elemental resistance and weakness associated with it, they also gain those associated with the aura they're in. (e.g. If they're in the fire aura, they become resistant to ice but weak to water) *Level 1 Auras require 100% CG to activate. They often offer a small elemental buff and combo finisher *Level 2 Auras require 200% CG to activate. They add on a unique ability as well as one drawback. *Level 3 Auras require 300% CG to activate. They offer an ultimate ability and skill command. List of Auras 'POWER' Power is more than just strength, it's harnessing everything you are and will be into your physical form. While this element offers incredible strength, it does cause physical exhaustion later on. *LEVEL 1 - Critical Impact *LEVEL 2 - Fatal Mode *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'SPEED' The ability to endure and evade is one some take lightly. This element creates a formidable ability that creates a mastery over the art of evasion and acceleration. Moving at higher and higher speeds, eventually there will be a cost if the speed is too abused... *LEVEL 1 - Fever Pitch *LEVEL 2 - Speed Rave (Accessed by Steel) *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'MAGIC' Being able to cast a variety of powerful spells is a useful concept. Better still, dedication to the arts of sorcery will also provide an excellent balance to a team in need of some extra elemental help. If too much MP is used, eventually your health bar may be at risk. *LEVEL 1 - Spellweaver *LEVEL 2 - Magic Wish *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'FIRE' Destruction and passion collide in this burning element. Increasing power for all fire attacks, later abilities allow the user to manipulate scalding tendrils and explosions galore for a powerful offense. *LEVEL 1 - Firestorm *LEVEL 2 - Blazing Sun (Accessed by Ignis) *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'ICE' Being cool, calm and collected in battle is deserving for this element. Increasing basic power for all ice attacks, later abilities allow the user to create ice based defensive armor and change the battlefield for a more cold advantage. *LEVEL 1 - Diamond Dust *LEVEL 2 - ????? *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'THUNDER' Electric and energetic, thunder is a versatile element to have in your arsenal. Being able to attack multiple targets with a static current. Increasing basic power for all thunder attacks, later abilities give the user increased speed and chain reactions. *LEVEL 1 - Thunderbolt *LEVEL 2 - Lightning Strike *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'EARTH' Sensible and Sturdy, Earth is for those with a logical and strategic game plan. Increasing basic power for all earth attacks, later abilities allow the user to craft walls and pillars from the ground for excellent offensive and defensive properties. *LEVEL 1 - Claymaker *LEVEL 2 - ????? *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'WIND' The skies the limit with the ideals and creativity that come with the weightless properties of wind. Slice, push and surround yourself with the forces of the air itself. Increasing basic power for all wind attacks, later abilities allow for protective gusts of wind as well as enemy deterring attacks. *LEVEL 1 - Whirlwind *LEVEL 2 - Cyclone *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'WATER' Going with the flow, the user of water knows how to be driven and when to unleash the torrent. Increasing basic power for all water attacks, later abilities allow for powerful waves of healing and damage. *LEVEL 1 - Splash Dash *LEVEL 2 - Wave Surfer *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'GRAVITY' With eyes everyone on the battle, the playing field is three dimensional to the controller of gravity. Increasing the basic power for all gravity attacks, later abilities are able to weaken enemy defenses and form spacial rifts. *LEVEL 1 - Breaking Point *LEVEL 2 - Zero Force *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'TIME' A difficult element to master. The user who follows this path must have a realized understanding of their past, present and future. Increasing the basic power for all time attacks, later abilities are able to control time and create powerful afterimages of the user. *LEVEL 1 - Stopwatch (Living with the present) *LEVEL 2 - Ghost Drive (Living with the past) *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'BLADE' A master of the key they have come to wield, the element of blade is for those willing to fully master the way of the sword. Increasing several blade based attacks, later abilities are able to wield multiple blades, slash multiple enemies, bind them, and chain them in place. *LEVEL 1 - Shining Hammer *LEVEL 2 - Bladecharge *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'SOUND' For the user who embraces the ideals of preparation. From the depths of emotion and understanding, the element of sound is there to guide you. Sound is made to help the team and hinder the enemy. Later abilities are made to buff allies and debuff enemies, while providing some sick tunes to battle to. *LEVEL 1 - Metronome *LEVEL 2 - Rhythm Mixer *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'LIGHT' For the optimistic and hopeful, there will always be a light that never goes out. Increasing basic light based attacks, later abilities grant the user wings of light, quick revivals, and an array of powerful shining attacks to light your way through the darkness. *LEVEL 1 - Rising Wing *LEVEL 2 - Wingblade *LEVEL 3 - ????? 'DARKNESS' Controlling the darkness is no easy feat. The user of will be in a constant battle with the element it controls for fear of submission to the darkness. Increasing darkness based attacks, later abilities grant the user an understanding of darkness, and eventual mastery over the influence of darkness. *LEVEL 1 - Darkest Fears *LEVEL 2 - Dark Impulse *LEVEL 3 - ????? Category:Gameplay